Elementals
Elementals Said to be the children of Simia when Aspera was created. The stories told to children say that Simia born two daughters and three sons. The children were wind and water, and fire, earth and metal respectively. Though each region and species may have different names in the legends for these children of Simia, they generally all see them as the mystical beings that control nature. When a ship sails fast and true, it may be said that the wind spirit has blessed their journey, or when a terrible storm passes over it may be said that the daughters of Simia are punishing them. However, these are stories told to younglings and few adults actually believe in the physical existence of these entities, as none have been seen for as long as can be remembered; or those who have are thought insane. At the start of an elemental's life-cycle, they appear as a new-born child. Within a day, they have developed to that of a human child of around 6-8 years old. Within the week they will appear a young teen and by the end of the month around 20 years old. Over the rest of the year, they will age to appear being 30 years old. They shall remain this way until they are approximately 200 years old, where they shall age rapidly to the appearance of an elderly human before finally being engulfed by their innate element. Once consumed by their own element, they are reborn from the remains and the cycle restarts. Upon the restart of every cycle, the elemental will remember the events from every previous cycle. As the elemental ages, their abilities develop. They tend to find a distant, sheltered place for their first and final stages of their life-cycle, somewhere heavily influenced by their element. In their first day, the elemental is incapable of much and their form is made purely from their element. After their first day, they will have minor control over their element in the world until they are in their 'early teens' when they have much stronger influence over their element. Once their first month has passed, there is little they cannot do with their element. As a result, in the early stages of their development (0-7 days) they only have the appearance of their respective 'human age' appearance, but made entirely from their own element (ie, a water elemental would appear to be a human made entirely from water). However, thereafter they can take on a full, solid human image for short periods of time (1-3hrs, depending on the development stage). Unable to speak any language, but able to understand them all, elementals communicate by moulding shapes either from their element itself, or by using their element to influence the world around them. This pictographic form of communication is furthered by magically enforcing a context upon the person or creature that they are communicating with. Avg. Life Expectancy-'' Immortal, though their lives go through cycles ''Avg. Height-'' Immeasurable. ''Avg. Weight-'' Immeasurable. ''Language-'' None, though with Magic they understand them all. '''Ability Modifiers:' Strength | Fair Intelligence | Excellent Speed | Good Agility | Good Magic | Amazing Cities/Regions: Elementals roam all over Aspera, and sleep wherever they are tired, usually using their Elemental appearance as camoflauge. Living Elementals: Earth - Rowan Wind - Mjrna Flame - Unknown Water - Unknown Metal - Unknown Category:Races of Aspera